villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Queen Misery/PE Proposal: Advisor
today I make a proposal I've been sitting on for a while and hope will at least offer some debate, the character in question is from Marvel comics and as usual is an obscure one but I think his actions speak for themselves: https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Advisor Who is He / What Has He Done? Advisor is a seemingly all-powerful and malevolent villain who wants to plunge the world into eternal war so he can feed on the misery and deaths of untold millions, he deliberately prolongs conflicts and fans the flames of violence "for maximum carnage" - he actively masterminds the destruction of entire countries and he has stated to War Machine and Cable that "the taste of apocalypse as his meat and drink". He murders Cetewayo for trying to bring peace, saying that such acts were a "violation of nature" - his favored sport is driving entire nations to self-destruction and his lists of crimes are completely off the charts even by comic book standards. For example when he murders Cetewayo he is working with a dictator who feels Cetewayo is a threat, yet Advisor soon reveals to the heroes he actually just "supports" the dictator so as to hasten his downfall, stating that he wants the dictator to fall and the area to become a war-zone for him to exploit further. He even tried to manipulate heroes like Hawkeye and USAGent to aid in his plans to destroy nations and very nearly succeeded - upon being exposed he went into a fury and promised he would find a way to kill everyone involved for daring to stand up to him (..of course he has never returned but that's comics for you..) Setting Marvel comics has its ups and downs, it can range from silly light-hearted stories to extremely dark content - the series in which Advisor was in was Cable and War Machine, which of course would mean quite a few nasty elements but nothing to the extremes you find in today's comics - I feel even in today's extremely violent and often nihilistic comics Advisor does enough to stand out. Redeeming Factors / Excuses absolutely none - he is a monster who wants to plunge the world into perpetual war and conflict so as to feed on the negativity it would cause - yes, you can argue that as a parasitic critter this is somewhat in his nature but he takes it far, far greater than your average parasite and unlike most parasites his actions would inevitably kill the "host" (in this case most sapient life on Earth). Trivia while he may be seen as an aspect of Master Hate it is clear he knows how to manipulate good, evil and everything in-between as he focuses on politics and national pride etc to spread hatred - this makes him an incredibly intelligent and cunning critter who has to know about human weaknesses and flaws in order to exploit them properly.. unlike Master Hate there's also no concrete evidence he does this as a necessity of the multiverse or balance.. in fact he openly opposes balance and wants as much death and pain as possible. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals